Kino
---- :For the Original Kino, please see Kino (Male) is the main character of Kino's Journey. She is a composed, stoic, and precocious teenager who travels with her motorrad, Hermes in search of a country with specific desired characteristics. Due to her androgyny, her gender is often confused by both viewers and other characters in the series. Personality Kino is a fifteen or sixteen-year-old traveler. Although she appears apathetic at first, she is a caring and understanding person. She travels through different countries to experience their customs and understand their histories, but she never stays longer than three days, as she is afraid of settling down, and would thus cease being a traveler. Kino is an excellent markswoman with amazing speed, agility, and accuracy. She initially traveled with a revolver persuader "Canon" which takes six .44 caliber bullets that she used solely for the execution or maiming of other humans or hunting. She was later gifted with a semi-auto persuader, "Woodsman" which replaced her revolver's purpose of hunting. She uses "Woodsman" if she is hunting down other humans without an intent to harm or kill. Kino is rarely known to use a sniper persuader "Flute," but when she does, it is used for hunting and long-distance combat. She makes use of many knives hidden in various locations in her clothing for cooking, distraction, and close-combat. She also carries a ballistic knife that doubles as a triple-barreled gun complete with a laser sight as a final deception tactic when she is cornered. She uses all of her weapons with extreme proficiency, if not flawlessly. While adept at being a survivalist, she has a knack to disappear with impeccable timing to prevent physical and/or emotional harm. She often monologues many times to Hermes that she is no "God" and will only take in her environment and the many countries that she visits as they are. Although she is persuaded many times to sway events into the favor of many people during her travels, she is never tempted to follow up proving her unwavering discipline to her principle; "The world is not beautiful; and that, in a way, lends it a sort of beauty." Her honesty is brutal, and her self-loyalty trumps all of her actions. However, she is known to assist others out of her own inconvenience simply because "she wants to." Kino has a sweet tooth; it is used as comic relief against a bleak backdrop of survival and hardships of traveling. Another source of comic relief is her preference for tidiness; she is vexed whenever she cannot maintain a well maintained physical figure/appearance. Trivia *Sakura in Japan signify life, death, and renewal, as Kino is born, "killed" and renewed as the traveler she is now. http://notwithoutmypassport.com/cherry-blossom-meaning-in-japan/ *An inconsistency is revealed in the anime as her revolver, the 1851 Colt Navy, is a .44 caliber. Although the physical design of the pistol is an 1851 Colt Navy, due to its flathead lower receiver and octagonal barrel, it housed a .36 caliber design. The .44 caliber was utilized for the 1861 Colt Navy which had a smoother barrel finish and an expanded lower receiver design. *In Sigsawa's "Gakuen Kino" Kino is a highschool magical girl who defeats the evils which appear in her world, known as Mysterious Bishoujo Gun Fighter Rider Kino. *A chibi version of Kino was portrayed in the introductory bonus anime clip of the 15th anniversary of the Dengeki Movie Festival (2007). *Kino appears in the DanMachi ~Memoria Freese~ mobile game as part of a collaboration between the two series. *The Travel Guide refers to young Kino in Land of Adults as 少女（shoujo; little girl). Reference Category:Major Characters Category:Characters